The story of Krystal
by dbzgurl01
Summary: This is a continuation where Dragon Ball GT: A hero's legacy left off at with Vegeta Jr, but he is now a grown teenager. How he met his "wife" Kaori, and of the children they had together. It will eventually grow into Krystal's story and of her life.
1. Chapter 1 How it all began

Krystal  
By: dbzgurl01

Introduction: This is a story based off of my rp about my character Krystal and her her life and how it began. It was based off DBGT : A hero's legacy. It is like a continuance of that.

Chapter 1  
It was a summer day and a woman with blue hair, blue eyes, her hair was medium length, she was around 5'4, at 16 years of age. She had been walking the beach for most of the morning when she suddenly bumped into a tall handsome, well built man who had black hair, he was maybe an inch or two taller than she was.  
"I'm terribly sorry I should have been more careful of where I was going. The waves of the ocean just tend to always catch my attention." *she laughed lightly. He looked down upon her and smirked.*  
"Yes, you should, do you have any idea who you are talking to?" *He angrily said. She looked shocked and began to yell back.*  
"If you think you have any right to yell at me, you are throughly mistaken! Besides it was you who bumped into me first to begin with!" *Her face was becoming red as she was yelling at him.* "Do I know who you are? I could care less upon who you are!" *She began to walk off as she stomped away thinking to herself.* "The nerve of him, honestly, me trying to apologize and he goes off and gets all,..." *Even though she was pissed off at him, she still began to have some sort of a feeling towards him. She continued to walk back towards her apartment. He grumbled to himself as he starred at her. He began to have some thoughts running through his head.* "She has some damn nerves talking to me like that, but then no one has ever stood up to me like that except Goku Jr. and I honestly don't like it."  
*He headed back towards Capsule Corp which he had lived. Upon arriving his mother walked up to him.* "Vegeta Jr, where have you been? It's getting late and I was worried about you." *Vegeta Jr looked to her and grumbled and went to his room and slammed the door. He began training immediatly* "Why are women such annoying creatures! All soft and ugh, I just don't understand it at all. " *He grumbled to himself, within a few minutes his mother knocked on the door and let herself in.* "Vegeta Jr, we will be having company later on. There is someone coming over to be interviewed as the new maid." *Vegeta Jr. got up and walked to the desk and grabbed his towel.* "And what does this have to do with me?" *He asked annoyingly.* "Well I thought that perhaps you could help me with this one. Maybe find one you can actually get along with and not scare off." *Vegeta Jr grumbled* "Um no, I will stick to my trainings. Just leave me be." *His mother then walked out the door and sighed.* "Well, guess I'm on my own once again." *Suddenly she heard someone at the door and rushed to answer it. It was the girl Vegeta Jr had bumped into at the beach. The girl looked to the woman and shyly smiled.* "Hello, please tell me I'm in the right place. I'm here for the maid position." *The older woman smiled and nodded* "Yes, you are at the correct address. Please come in." *The girl smiled and entered the place. She had never seen such a big place, well seen them, but not ever actually been inside one. The mother brought her into the study where the interview would be taken place. They both sat down and she gave the young girl a cup of tea.* "Please tell me about yourself."  
*The girl looked up and smiled.* " My name is Kaori and I live in some apartments over on west side. I love cooking and I keep my own place clean. I am trying to go for college but to do that I need money. So I thought I would try and find a job. I follow orders good and am very disiplined. This would be my first job, but I promise you would not regret one bit in hiring me at all. I will work hard and get everything done on time."  
*The mother nodded and smiled* "You sound perfect. My name is..." *Just right when she was about to introduce herself, Vegeta Jr barged in.* "Mother, where is my dinner I am starved, you want to kill me woman?!" *Just then he looked over and saw Kaori sitting down in the chair.*

(What do you think is about to happen now that Vegeta Jr has noticed Kaori sitting in the study)


	2. Chapter 2: The new job

ReCap of previous chapter: Kaori and Vegeta Jr bumped into each other at the beach and shared a few words. Kaori then shows up at capsule corp for the maid job leaving Vegeta Jr annoyed seeing her there.

CHAPTER 2:

"What is she doing here?" *Vegeta Jr demanded to know* "Why, she is here for the new maid position." *His mother said. Kaori looked back at him and grinned. Vegeta Jr, gritted his teeth.* "You can't hire her. She ran into me at the beach this morning and then yelled at me. Me the prince!" *His mother smirked and looked to Kaori* "You have the job. If you can stand up to him, you are definitly perfect." *Vegeta Jr was shocked at his mother for going against his wishes* "You better not get in my way, woman!" *Vegeta Jr shouted at Kaori. Kaori looked at him like he was an idiot.* "Oh brother."

*Vegeta Jr's mom looked to Kaori. She knew straight away she was going to be the one to stay, Vegeta Jr didn't seem to intimidate her in the least bit. Everyone else would run off before they could even start due to fear of him. She then looked to her son.* "Your dinner will be ready shortly." *Vegeta Jr then walked off towards the kitchen and sat down waiting on his dinner. His mom then sat down and rubbed her temples as if she were getting a headache.* "I'm sorry for that, my name is Minami. Vegeta Jr can be alot like his great grandfather, and his grandmother Bra/Bulla. Has more pride and is proud of his saiyan heritage even though he is only like 1/16th saiyan and the remainder 15/16ths human. But he can be calm at times like his great uncle Trunks. Just have to catch him on his good days, but you know if you ever find him on a good day, please inform me." *Minami laughed a little. Kaori laughed some. She then got up and bowed* "Thank you for this opportunity to work here for you. If you don't mind I would like to start now. I can go and cook Vegeta Jr up some food. Try and get started on the right foot with him."

*Kaori smiled. Minami looked to Kaori and nodded* "Yes that sounds wonderful. The kitchen is just straight down the hall and to the left. He will be wanting to eat a steak, well done. Letting you know." *Minami winked at her and walked out of the study and outside to her garden. Kaori then headed for the kitchen where Vegeta Jr waited patiently, which he was beginning to grow impatient if he had to wait any longer than he had. He then noticed Kaori walking into the kitchen and over to the stove and break out a thawed steak that looked as if it had been there to be ready to cook. He looked to her annoyed*

"What are you doing in here, and where is mother?" *He demanded to know. Kaori turned around to look at him. She grinned.* "Well what does it look like I am in here doing? Your mother went outside I do believe." *Vegeta Jr stood up suddenly slamming his hand down upon the table.* "No one cooks my steaks but mother, she knows that!" *Kaori glared at him* "Look, I can make you eat this steak cold if you want, otherwise shut up. I am cooking your dinners for now on, so get used to it!" *Vegeta Jr then plopped back down in his seat grumbling to himself* "She did it again, yelled at me. Oh she gets on my nerves. Although I have to give her some credit, no one, atleast no woman has ever had the audacity to stand up to me before. They usually go running off somewhere sulking."

*Kaori had just finished his steak and the mashed potatoes and gravy. She even managed to whip up a peach cobbler for him to eat. She brought the food to him and sat it down in front of him along with a grape soda for him to drink. She then watched him waiting for him to take a bite. She smiled as she had gotten many compliments from her foods on more occassions than she could count. Vegeta Jr took a bite, not noticing she was still standing there*

"Oh my, this steak is excellent. Why have I been getting mom to cook this." *He then looked up and saw here there* "What are you doing just standing there? Never saw a person eat before?!" *Kaori just laughed at him. She was pleased with herself, he was digging into it which must meant he had enjoyed it. She then went to wash the dishes she used. Once finished she cleaned herself up and as she was headed outside to speak with Minami. Minami noticed her and smiled*

"Well how did it go?" *Minami asked. Kaori grinned from ear to ear.* "He loved it, he totally scarfed it down." *Minami was pleased to hear this, normally Vegeta Jr won't anyones cooking but hers.* "I believe that will be all you can do for us today. But, please be back here at 6am sharp to begin your actual duties." *Kaori nodded and thanked her and began walking home. She needed some sleep if she was to be up that early. Vegeta Jr wondered how he could break her, make her want to run like all the others. He accepted that as his new mission. He smirked the most mischievous way as he turned off the light*

(What's to happen when Kaori returns to Capsule Corp in the morning to start her job. Will her and Vegeta Jr again clash, or will they actually get along. Find out next time, in chapter 3)


End file.
